Season 8
The eighth season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on March 12, 2014, after a 3-season deal with the network CBS which renewed the series through its tenth season, meaning that it will now run until at least 2017. The Big Bang Theory will start airing on Mondays, in front of The Millers only on October 20, the last episode on Mondays, all due to the NFL game schedule. It will move back to Thursdays on October 30, 2014 before Mom. The season premiere aired on September 22, 2014''.'' On August 4, Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons and Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting each signed a three year contract for one million dollars for each episode. Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar have also signed contracts for three seasons for more than $750,000 per episode. There were some contract issues between Galecki, Cuoco-Sweeting, and Parsons; however, these issues have been resolved. On November 12, 2014, Carol Ann Susi, the actress who played the role of Mrs. Wolowitz, Howard’s mother, died after a brief battle with an aggressive form of cancer. In January 2015, it was announced that the character of Debbie Wolowitz would pass away in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration". On February 27, 2015, Leonard Nimoy, Sheldon's iconic favorite in Star Trek, playing Spock, died from complications of COPD, (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease). Cast In order of credit *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter (19/19) * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper (19/19) *Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting as Penny (19/19) *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (19/19) *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali (19/19) *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler (19/19) *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (19/19) *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom (5/19) * Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney (5/19) Episodes Trivia * This season will have the same number of 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 183. Next season will be the 200th episode. (Season trend). (S9E17) (200th episode) *Penny will have a new haircut based upon Kaley's new hairdo. Sheldon has problems with it. (Season trend) *Penny's mother may show up since the wedding is in the air. is still Kaley's choice to play her mother, though no official casting has been announced. *Emily will be a recurring cast this season. (Season trend) *According to the production staff, Penny will, at least during her break from acting, be a pharmaceutical representative or salesperson at Bernadette's company. This causes relationship problems between Leonard and Penny and between Bernie and Penny. She will develop confidence and finally make a respectable income. (Season trend) * Stuart will still be living with Mrs. Wolowitz. (Partial season trend) * Tensions will heat up between Sheldon and Amy, though they resolve their problems, according to Mayim Bialik. (S8E01) *Sheldon gets appointed to a Junior Professor post. (S8E02) *The comic book store will be rebuilt. (S8E04) Opens in (S8E15) *Emily does not like Penny since she crawled into bed with Raj three years before. (S8E04) * Sheldon finally tells Amy that he loves her. (S8E08) * The girls dress up their men and re-do their proms on the roof of the building, which is the same place where they had Howard and Bernadette's wedding. (S8E08) * The gang meets a middle aged Howard Wolowitz type who falls for Penny and all of the girls. (S8E07) * Leonard has a minor Septum surgery. (S8E09) * Raj's father visits the gang at Christmastime. Last season it was rumored that his parents might visit him. (S8E11) * Sheldon agrees to let Leonard move out and move in with Penny gradually. (S8E12) * Mrs. Wolowitz passes away while visiting her sister in Florida. (S8E15) * Amy writes a Little House on the Prairie fanfic about a fictional version of herself and Sheldon. (S8E14) * Leonard gets Penny a Valentine's Day gift, but no major VD themed episode in 2015. (S8E17) * Howard's younger brother Josh is introduced. (S8E20) * Amy and Sheldon have a sleepover that is G-rated. (S8E20) * Penny gets a chance to audition for a movie. (S8E21) * is Jim Parsons' choice for the actor he wants to work with on TBBT. Kaley's want her to play Penny's mother, though no official casting has been announced. *Bernadette was talking about redecorating the Wolowitz family house so they might be planning on moving into it. Gallery Road6.jpg|Penny connecting with the job interviewer over Bernadette being very scary. Road10.jpg|Sheldon taking a vacation photo. Road1.jpg|Are you knitting any pants? JR7.jpg|Sheldon has to teach a class. JR6.jpg|Teacher's pets. People.jpg|People interview for season 8. Snap32.png|Watching Howard throw out the first pitch at a LA Angels game. Angel1.jpg|Howard at Angels Stadium. Buzz.jpeg|The girls partying in Las Vegas. S213.jpg|Emily working out her problems with Penny. S218.jpg|The guys think about investing in Stuart's comic book store. App10.jpg|Practicing being underground to attend a dark matter experiment. Verb4.png|Emily returns as Raj's girlfriend. CRP36.png|Billy Bob Thorton is a creepy doctor who falls for Penny and the other girls. Eq24.png|I love you too. Eq22.png|The gang staging a do-over prom. Urn6.png|Both roommates have recovering noses. Asd19.png|Amy writes her and Sheldon into a Little House on the Prairie story. Rip9.jpg|Toasting the late Mrs. Debbie Wolowitz. Den10.png|The new comic book store. DWD.jpg|The last Wolowitz meal. Category:Seasons Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:The Big Bang Theory